the_guild_of_elyssifandomcom-20200213-history
Obed Rancent
History Obed is the middle child of the Rancent family and old hunting clan. Raids were very much a family tradition, and it wasn’t long before Obed joined into the hunts himself. The thrill of the hunt has always been a handsome enterprise for the Northern Sarí and that wasn’t any different for Obed. it wasn’t just the action that drove him to raids, but also the preparations before. Watching and learning about each beast had always been his strong suit, always willing to spend the extra time to learn about a particular monster’s or routine. his interests moved from the action itself towards learning about his prey. He would go out of his way to encounter new and would dedicate a great deal of time observing the creature before joining in for the kill. Thankfully, he was also good at applying his newfound knowledge into the hunt, so he wasn’t seen as useless and was allowed into raids as a very capable hunter. This curiosity for beasts extended also towards their deity, Árchofálaina. To him, the lord wasn’t just the creator of behemoths, but also a beast of legendary status, unknown and hidden away. To him, there was no greater accomplishment than to learn about Árchofálaina and he devoured any tale that was passed along generations. Sadly he didn’t find what he was looking for in old folklore, for his interest were more scientific and theological. Eventually, his curiosity outnumbered the number of new beasts he encountered, and he decided to leave home and join The Guild, where he hoped to learn more about the creatures inhabiting this world as well as find any trace of Árchofálaina. Personality Being a frequent participant in raids, it is no surprise to find out that Obed is a brash and stubborn person. He’s quick to speak his mind and doesn’t care if it upsets other people, and generally expects the same treatment from others. It’s not that he highly values honesty, but rather doesn’t see the point in sugar coating words. If you are going to say something, might as well be blunt and clear about it. However, just because he’s brutally honest doesn’t mean he’ll go out of his way to put others down. he stays out of other people’s business unless asked about it, and even then he keeps it short and simple. He is completely convinced that this is the way one should act, no matter if others dislike him because of it. This stubbornness is present in most of his , and it’s difficult to convince him that he’s wrong once he has set his mind. In contrast with his harsh demeanor, Obed is a very patient person and difficult to anger. Insults, and even fair tend to be ignored for the most part, for he sees no point in clashing heads with others about meaningless things. Words are just words, and harsh words can’t get past his thick skin. This goes as well for threats, which he generally ignores and considers empty unless acted upon, which he generally tends to find out the hard way. This goes both ways too, and he only threatens people when he’s sure he can carry out said threat. Obed is also very observant, something he had learned in raids in order to stay alive. He’s quick to spot details and has a good enough memory to remember them. He has learned to use this both in social situations as well as when he has to fight, which is something he is good at. While his adversaries tend to be giant beasts, he is good at adapting to the situation and take as much advantage of the terrain as he can. Fighting Style Skills Grapple Obed uses his strength and weight to grab an opponent and pin them down, damaging them as well as leaving them bound. Skill name Description Relationships Guild Accomplishments